Please Don't Leave Me
by silverdoggy
Summary: A twisted version of what happens after the American Revolution
1. Part 1

American Colony: The Revolutionary War 1776

Arthur fell to his knees, sobbing. The rain that poured down fit the mood perfectly. Alfred had him at gun point, but he wouldn't -couldn't- shoot. Arthur looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Alfred, please don't do this. Please don't leave me." Alfred didn't respond, just kept him at gun point. The British army was long gone, Arthur was all alone. He pleads again, "Alfred, please don't leave." Alfred growls, "I want my freedom and I will never get that with you in the way! From this day on I am independent. And you can't stop me."

With that, he turned and began to walk away. "ALFRED! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Arthur screams and scrambles up to chase after him. He tackles Alfred into a hug and sobs into his shoulder. Alfred pushes him off. "Go home, this is my land now. Not yours."

England: After Returning Home

The big house was empty and quiet. No loud teenager strutting around like he owns the place. No small child to cling to Arthur. He was alone.

He was alone. In this big empty house. Arthur goes to his room and breaks down. He was alone. He had no one. No one cared about him anymore. He had no reason to live anymore. "Dude, don't look so depressed!" He looks up and sees Alfred smiling. "Alfred?" Arthur reaches out to the boy and he disappears. He sobs and falls to the floor. He wouldn't come back to save him, he's independent now. He wanted nothing to do with Arthur now and he knew that.

Arthur hasn't slept for days. Or has it been years? He didn't know. He hasn't eaten or bathed either. However there were bottles of rum laying around him. He finished those a long time ago but couldn't go get more. No, he can't leave the house. He just sits in his room looking through his memories of Alfred. He keeps seeing him, as a young boy and as he is now, running through the house. He keeps taunting him about his loss. He lost him and would never have him back in his arms.

He felt a tug on his arm. He looks down and it's little Alfred trying to get his attention. "What's wrong? Don't be sad." Arthur reaches out to stroke his face and he's gone. He always leaves him. "Just face it Arthur, i'm independent now. I don't need you anymore." Alfred stood in the corner, looking down at him with powerful and resentful eyes. "No one needs you."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arthur grabs the lamp on his side table and hurled it in Alfred's direction. It goes straight through him and hits the mirror, glass shattering everywhere. The crystal shards flew everywhere around Arthur, making him trapped. The pieces of broken glass made him look distorted and torn apart. "You were the worst big brother anyone could ever have. Why did I ever choose you? I should have known better. I should have gone with Francis instead, then maybe I would be stronger and more better off." Alfred continued to taunt the poor Englishman.

"Alfred, why are you doing this to me? Please come back to me, I need you." He howled. "Why would I want to do that? No one wants you anymore. You have no purpose. Just leave already!" Arthur stood up and stumbled over to the figure. He looked up into his eyes, pitying blue eyes. He wraps his arms around the figure. "Please don't leave me Alfred." Looking up, he was gone once again. He collapses to the floor. "WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK?!" he wails. The glass shards cut into his legs and arms as he laid down on the cold, hard floor. He grabs a big piece and holds it up to his wrist. "Go ahead, do it Arthur." He presses the edge against his skin. "Whatever makes you happy, my little colony."

He drags the sharp corner across his pale white skin so very slowly. The blood was a bright red compared to him. He couldn't feel the pain, only felt pleasure. He deserved this. He needed this. He drags it across his wrist again. And again. And again. Blood splattered everywhere and he did it again and again. Blood seeping out of his wrists, his legs, his face; but he couldn't bring himself to take it across his throat. He was too weak. Too weak...

France: Seven Months After The War

Francis sat in his home and paced around. He has helped the Colony become independent from England and he hasn't seen Arthur since. Was the man alright? He decides to go in and check on him, just in case. What's the worst that could happen?

He knocks on the door. "Arthur? Are you home?" No answer. The door was unlocked so he lets himself in. The house was dark and dusty looking. He searched around the house but couldn't find him. That is, until he heard a soft whimpering, "Alfred, why? Why Alfred, why?"

"Arthur? Is that you? My god!" There he was. Surrounded by glass and bottles and blood. He had no clothes on and had wounds all over him, some were fresh and still oozing. He was pale and so skinny that you could see his ribs. "Alfred? Why did you do it Alfred?" Francis bends down next to Arthur and grabs his hand, he didn't respond in any way. "Alfred? Why Alfred?"

"Arthur? Arthur listen to me! Come on Arthur..." He picks up the man and places him on the bed. He starts to take out a few pieces of glass that were sticking to his body, all covered in dark red. "You need to get to a hospital now." "Alfred? Why? Why Alfred why?" Francis grabs a sheet from the bed and wraps it around Arthur's body and carries him out of the house. "Don't leave me Alfred..."

The doctors had him on suicide watch. He was disoriented and kept spewing pure drivel that no one understood. Everyone thought he had gone insane. Francis sat with him every day to try to make him better. "Hey Arthur, I wrote a letter to Alfred. He should be getting it some time soon. I told him that you weren't doing well. He may come visit." Arthur twisted his head side to side. "Alfred? Why? He can come and save you need to be with me or i'll die trying to save you from dangerous waters. Waters? Crossing? Long time pass by you on the sea that is dangerous. Danger? He is safe. He is strong. He is independent. He doesn't need my saving him from the world adding another country. Country? Colony?" Francis sighed, his speech still incoherent and random.

Alfred arrived at the hospital as soon as he could. He was glad to be away from the man, but he still didn't want him to die. If that's what he wanted then he would have killed him at the battlefield. He spots Francis walking in. "Alfred," he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let me check on him before you go in. I want to make sure he is stable enough to see you first." Francis walks to the room but is stopped by one of the nurses. Alfred watches as a hand goes to Francis' mouth and his eyes begin to water. He nods and walks into the room and walking out not even a minute later.

"Francis? What happened?" Francis just shook his head, "I'm sorry Alfred." and he flees the hospital. Alfred dashes over to the room and was stopped by a nurse. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in." He tries to peek over her shoulder but she blocks him. "Lady, I need to see Arthur! He's my big brother! Please just let me in." She stares at him, "Mr. Kirkland has no family."

Alfred shoves through the nurse and sees him in all his glory: pail and thin and cold to the touch. There is blood seeping out of his arms and his neck and a message on the wall written in red: WHY ALFRED WHY?


	2. Epilouge

Epilouge

Alfred turned pale. He looks down at his former care-taker and tears run down his cheeks. "Fuck, why did this happen. Why was I such an idiot?" He wipes his face on his arm and collapses to the floor. "I'm so sorry Arthur."

There was a choke. And then a gurgle sound. Then another choke. Alfred shoots up. "Arthur? Arthur it's me, Alfred. Please be okay. Please live. I don't want to lose you." Arthur's eyes were a blank stare. He tries to take a shallow breath, just to end up choking on the blood again.

Alfred turns to the nurse. "Hey, he's still alive! Help him! He can live, why are you just standing there doing nothing?!" He pulls the nurse over to the body. "Fix him! Make him better! Do anything to help him, please." The nurse just backs away. "There's nothing else we can do, sorry kid." She dashes out the room.

Alfred grabs Arthur's freezing hand. He tears the sheets into pieces and wraps them around all the open cuts. "Please live. I don't want you to die. Please, make it through this." The sheets get soaked in a matter of minutes, Arthur slips further and further away from the world. "Don't leave me Arthur! Please, I need you! Please don't go!" Alfred sobs as he squeezed his hands tightly.

Arthur weakly moves his finger and traces a heart on the back of Alfred's hand, leaving a trail of red. Alfred lost it. "ARTHUR GOD DAMN IT DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE I NEED YOU! ARTHUR, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" There was no reaction; just that cold, blank stare his eyes held. He was gone. Alfred fell to his knees and sobbed.

Hearing the commotion, a doctor walks in. "Is everything alright sir?" He looks at the mess; he looks at Alfred. "Sir, please come with me." Alfred didn't move. The doctor had to carry him out of the room and into his office. "Was Arthur a friend of yours?" He didn't answer. The doctor sighed. "We don't know how it happened, one minute he seemed to be recovering and the next he had stolen the nurse's emergency scissors from the first aid kit and… well you know." He still didn't respond. He just looked down on the ground, uninterested. "Son, I think it's best if you go back home. You'll only hurt yourself by staying here."

America: A Week Returning Home

Francis needed to check up on him. If he was having a hard time coping, than Alfred would be traumatized. "Alfred, you home?" he knocks on the door of his tiny house. When he didn't answer he let himself in. "Alfred! Is everything alright?" He looks around for the boy and spots him in the kitchen. He had his head laid down on the table and wasn't move. "Oh god, Alfred?! Not you too!" He rushed over to Alfred and frantically shakes him. "Alfred, wake up!"

"Hmmm?" Alfred lifts his head and rubs his eyes sleepily. "Francis? Why are you in our house?" Francis sighed in relief and hugged Alfred. "Everyone has been worrying about you. How have you been?" Alfred smiles up at him. "I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Francis looks down at him, puzzled. "Uh, well about Arthur…"

Alfred looked confused. "What are you talking about? Arthur is in his bedroom getting ready to take us out to eat." Francis was beginning to worry. Alfred claps. "And there he is! Dude, can you believe Francis just barged in him and said something was wrong with you?" Francis looks at the empty doorway. "I know right! Ahaha! Well, we're about to leave so unless you want to be in this big house all by yourself I suggest you should be on your way!" Francis nods hesitantly and shuffles out the door.

"I thought he would never leave," Alfred sighs. He stands up and scratches at his wrist deeply and slowly. The figure before him looks at him with a stern face. "I thought I told you to stop that, Alfred. You might really hurt yourself some day!" Alfred nods and drops his hands to his sides. "Sorry Arthur, it helps me cope with stress." The figure shakes its head. "Find a different way, I don't want you to end up like me." The figure squeezes him tight before letting go. "So how about that food? You still hungry?" Alfred nods as they headed out the door. "Always!" He laughs as they walked hand in hand out of the big and empty house.


End file.
